First Strike
by spyguy181
Summary: this story takes place during the clone wars and Operation First Strike. the crystal that DR. Halsey fond made their Slipspace jump go to a whole new galaxy near the Milky way. there they find a ship adrift for 27 years.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first crossover DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HALO, THE NAME HALO, THE BOOKS ABOUT HALO OR HALO MERCHINDISE. this crossover is taking place in OPERATION first strike the crystal DR. Halesy recovered sent them in a galaxy far far far away. hope you enjoy favorite like and review please thanks!**

Ascent of justice/Gettysburg Hybrid UNSC and covenant vessel. Slip space anomaly 0400 date unknown.

Li found the Crystal that Dr. Halsey fond extremely weird. It messed up slipspace and artificial gravity. "coming out of slipspace." Said Cortanna the Huragok on the Justice were floating around repairing the ship. They came out of slipspace. Li headed towards the bridge to see where they were. "Admiral Permission to enter?" he asked "granted. Cortanna bottom camera of the Gettysburg please." "aye.." "and get Ode to Joy playing." "aye sir." The music played and the bottom camera of the Gettysburg came up on the screen. It showed three planets and a UNSC Phoenix class colony ship called the Spirit Of Fire. "holly hell." Said Locklear. "im getting a message Admiral." "patch it through Cortanna." Said the Master Chief. "this is the spirit of fire we have no slip space drive and heavily damage any UNSC personnel please respond." "so that were its been for the last 20 years." Said Kelly. "Do you think?" said Fred. "Cortanna hail them saying that a covenant/UNSC ship will be docking with them." Said Admiral Whitecomb. "Aye Hailing." She said

**Spirit Of Fire POV**

Cutter woke up and puked the lime nutrition goo. He hated quick thaws. The rest of the cryo bay's beds opened up followed by more puking. "get ready for Combat alert alpha!" Cutter yelled with all his might. Cutter got dressed and headed towards the bridge with the Lieutenants. "Serina why did you wake us?" Cutter asked. "Because we are being hailed by a Covenant/UNSC starship." "okay patch it through." "this is the Ascent of justice combined with the UNSC Gettysburg." A soft female voice said. "we can help you with repairs as for slipspace we can dock with you. Docking system with the Gettysburg is online please proceed with priority Alpha of docking. Cortanna out." " A UNSC/Covenant vessel Serina am I hearing this right?" "yes you are sir." Cutter shook the shock out of his head and said: "plot a course with docking have docking clamps open please Serina." "aye sir." The captain sat in the chair and relaxed for a while "serina do you know the date?" "September 10 2552 sir." 27 years thought Cutter mind as well say that Reach has fallen. He heard a sound of clamping. "Donozo you got the chair. Serina you got navigation station." Cutter said. He walked to the boarding station and climbed the ladder with 5 marines and three SPARTANS. "clear!" they shouted. One SPARTAN yelled: "Officer on the deck!" they snapped to a crisp salute.


	2. The Planet

Cutter had no idea who this Admiral was but didn't really care. "sir Captain Cutter of the UNSC Spirit Of Fire here as requested sir!" There with him stood seven Spartans. They mimicked a smile on their helmets. "at ease." The Admiral said. Cutter dropped the salute and relaxed. "here sit down." The Captain sat the Admiral got up and got a bottle of scotch and some glass shot cups. He poured a little in both cups and handed one to the captain. The Spartans were talking to each other and same with the marines. "so where have you been for the last 27 years?" asked the Admiral. "well at Harvest we found the covenant uncover an alien artifact. We sent in a strike team to neutralize the threats and investigate the artifact. The covenant then ambushed the strike team. We sent in two grizzlies to assist the strike team. Our lead scientist came to the spirit of fire with the coordinates that the artifact gave us. We then went to Arcadia to help with the evacuation." "yes im aware of the Arcadia part." Said the Admiral. "then we followed the coordinates to an alien shield world. There we encountered the covenant we found out that covenant were going to use the alien ships to destroy humanity. But they also found a parasite that is like zombies called: the flood." Master chief said: "you found more flood? How long have you known? Why didn't call Fleetcom?" "we were inside the planet thereby couldn't radio fleetcom. But anyway the flood latched onto the Spirit Of Fire. We sent longsowrds to kill the flood on our ship. With success we went down to the planet surface our lead scientist got captured by the covenant to activate the fleet of alien ships. We then got her back and she recommended that we use our slipspace drive to create a super nova swallowing the planet whole. We sent down these three Spartans and a sergeant named forge. They then got ambushed and with the slipspace drive over heated. The only way was to manually activate it so sergeant forge volunteered to activate it. We couldn't get out so we sling shot around its sun and into space. The slipspace drive then blew up. And we've been adrift ever sense." The Admiral soaked up this information. "okay we should go down to one of the planets and see what's on it, and Cutter how much can you get out of your reactors?" the Texan asked "probably 99% sir." "okay were going to detach you and I want you to follow us." The captain nodded and with his boarding detail went down in the Spirit of Fire.

"Lieutenant Donozo please go back to your station." Cutter said walking into the bridge "aye sir." "Serina how much can we get out of the reactors?" "About 100% out of 200% sir." "good follow the hybrid spaceship." "aye sir." They started to move "spirit of fire how many ODST's do you have?" asked Admiral Whitecomb. "we have two whole battalions sir." "Our AI Cortanna is going to tell your AI Serina when to drop the pods." "Serina get every ODST battle ready."

**ODST POV**

"Ashley and Stephen your with me!" Zach yelled. They got suited it up in their ODST armor got their weapons and got in their drop pods. The pods turned 180 degrees. "our job is to blow up a jammer and recon the planet." Zach said. The faces of Ashley and Stephen nodded on his video screen. "but I want to know one thing: how do we go into battle!?" "we go feet first sir!" Zach smiled. Their pods dropped. He clenched his hands on the sticks so he wouldn't be knocked out. They entered the atmosphere of the planet. The air brakes were deployed witch slowed them down and then the broke off. "AAAAAA!" Stephan yelled. His drop pod was getting destroyed. Hang on for one minute kid. Thought Zach. they hit the planet's surface. "Stephan you alright?" asked Ashley. The pod was intact with hull integrity at one. The door of the drop pod came flying. "I'm alright." Stephan said. The near death experience drained the color from his face. "so any idea where this jammer is?" asked Zach "I say go where it's the strongest." Said Stephan. "okay step to it marines." They walked about click east and saw the jammer

"so how do we do this? Guns blazing or should Stephan stay behind and lay down covering fire with the sniper?" " I vote for covering fire." Said Ashley. "okay let's do this." Zach slapped a fresh clip into his MA5B and pulled the automatic slider.

They were behind a robot when the first shot ran out. Zach sprayed his weapon while Ashely set the charges. "fall back now!' Zach yelled they ran back to where Stephan was. "light it up Ash." She hit the detonator and blew up the jammer "the jammer is blown up I repeat blown up we need evac over." Said Zach "roger good job ghost squad a pelican is en route." Said Cutter.

**Annikan's POV**

Commander Cody went up to Annikan. "sir we have intercepted a transmission." "play it Cody." Anikan replied."the jammer is blown up I repeat blown up we need evac over." "roger good job ghost squad a pelican is en route." Annikan had a confused look on his face. "who are these people and what is a pelican?"


	3. The shield

**30 minutes before the jammer blew up**

"Anakin I have to go to the carrier because we found three ships and they need me to hail them." Said Obi-wan. Anakin didn't mind. But now he wish he did because he fell into an ambush with artillery coming down on him and its one hundred to one. "sir the jammer is still up." Said Cody. Anakin cursed under his breath. "Ashoka take a strike team to blow up the jammer." Ashoka sprinted to a group of clones. "Cody what about our artillery?" "well the shield is expanding rapidly." "Ashoka never mind that order take that strike team and a gunship to disable that shield." Yelled Anakin. "yes master." She yelled back. "The best thing we can do is wait."

**UNSC Gettysburg/Ascent of justice/ SPARTAN POV**

"sir we are being hailed." Said cortana. The Vice Admiral shook his head. "this is the republic you have 10 minutes to tell us what you are doing." "we are the UNSC Spirit Of Fire, Gettysburg and Ascent of Justice we are heavily damaged and need assistance right away." Said cortana. "okay we are sending a…" "cortana what happened?" asked master chief. "seems there in combat and their transmission cut out." She replied. "can you trace the signal to the ship and ram the ship their attacking?" asked the Admiral. "already on it sir." "and send Li and Linda and clone of yourself to pilot Ascent of justice please. Oh and tell the Spirit of fire what we're doing." The AI nodded her head. "oh and chief, get the rest of your Spartans battle ready."

Master Chief got in the cockpit of the pelican and turned it on. "get on Spartans!" they got on. "Hell yeah time for a drop." Said Fred. They turned and flew right out. "okay here is our mission right now Whitecomb is talking to our "allies" we are to assist them. They are pinned down and their artillery is doing nothing." They entered the atmosphere. "its been a while since or last combat drop in a pelican." Said Alice. "figures you've been asleep for 27 years." Said Kelly. "so anything happened." Asked Jerome. "well we've been push back to the inner colonies reach fell and were getting or asses kicked." Said Grace. They were silent. "ETA to drop point two minutes." They saw a city in ruins, and a shield expanding rapidly.

"this is the forces from the three ships what do you want us to do?" said chief when he got to a guy at a war table. "we sent a clone gunship to disable that shield. They we haven't heard from them since the jammer blew up." "okay were on it." "oh and that." He pointed to a ship. "is our gunships so don't attack them." He nodded his head. "and destroy the robots." They got to the pelican. "we are to see if a strike team is still alive." Said the chief when he got inside the pelican. He fired up the controls and flew into the shield. "holly hit look at those robots." Said Doug. There was at least 500 battalions. "Kelly get on the weapon controls and open fire." Said chief. She got to the co-pilot seat and open fire with the 50 cal. and missile pods. "coming up on point Kelly you have control of the pelican." Said John. He got to the back when the pelican got set down. They ran to the gunship crash with dead bodies and a alien. "thank god who are you guys." Said the alien. "that doesn't matter. My leg its stuck can you help me?" she asked. John pulled her leg out of the crash. "thank you." Fred ran to the shield generator and put the C-12 on it. "we better run." They got the alien to the pelican and took off. "3, 2, 1." Fred clenched his fist and the C-12 blew.


End file.
